Gαme
by Renne.M
Summary: Vida monótona, gris, pero estúpidamente perfecta; dime que puedes esperar de tu esposo más que dinero y "amor"? -Amuto, LEMMON-. -Cosas subídas de tono...-.


***I love the game***

***Tomo único***

* * *

Amu Hinamori tenía dieciocho años, llevaba dos años de casada. Tenía una hija: Ami Hinamori. Una vida que ella consideraba gris, monótona, casi aburrida. Se casó demasiado joven y enseguida se convirtió en lo que era hoy, una mujer sin otra cosa que la fortuna de quien no renegaría jamás: Su esposo Tadase Hotori, y su hija. Ellos le daban el sentido a sus días y estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera para mantener unida a la familia, aunque eso implicara seguir al lado de Tadase.

Era un esposo bueno, trabajador, comprometido con su hogar, pero carecía de algo elemental para Amu: **Imaginación**. Tadase se conformaba con poco, casi con nada. Tenían una casita pequeña, pero agradable. Tenían una buena vida; hasta la podía denominar como inefable; por que de todos modos los dos sabía que no estaban enamorados de ninguno… Amu necesitaba algo de acción en su vida; o que por lo menos su esposo la complaciera como ella quería…

También se conformaba con hacer el amor dos o tres veces por mes, cuando Tadase estaba de ánimo, o no llegaba cansado de su trabajo o no podía contener más su instinto. Cuándo ya todo su cuerpo respondía al solo caminar de su esposo, al simple subir de las escaleras; oleadas de placer la recorrían de arriba abajo… lengüetazos de fuego le recorrían la espalda… no podía simplemente soportarlo.

Ésta era una de las cosas que más le reprochaba Amu en silencio, aquí era donde por lo menos ella esperaba algo de imaginación de su parte, donde necesitaba imperiosamente ser satisfecha, tomada en cuenta. No podía ser que a su edad algo tan vital como el sexo fuera a la vez tan mecánico. Por que en realidad lo era… simplemente la tumbaba en la cama; la desvestía entraba y salía… se acabó no más… y era una de las tantas cosas que le molestaba a Amu.

Amu se consideraba pasional al máximo, pero pocas veces había podido demostrárselo a su marido, cuando estaban de novios fue todo a las corridas, alejándose de cualquiera, en lugares poco cómodos, temiendo siempre ser descubiertos, caricias furtivas y escasas horas en hoteles, solo para saciar el deseo urgente, y ahora en el matrimonio era ocasional, convencional, poco ardiente y la verdad es que Amu estaba harta de sentirse una muñeca que sólo podían abrir las nalgas y piernas, jadear en señal de aceptación y ser receptora de Tadase y sus urgencias.

Nunca sintió que estallara dentro de sí la locura del orgasmo, como así tampoco pudo liberar sus fantasías y dominar aunque sea una vez la situación. El rubiecito no le daba espacio, no le daba tiempo, no podía ver más allá de su propia necesidad de poseer a su esposa cuando él tenía ánimo, y Amu, cansada de hablar y pelear ese espacio que jamás le fue cedido, llegó a creer que ella no se lo dio jamás sólo porque no le interesaba tener a su lado a un hombre de esas características.

El de ojos rubíes estaba feliz con su hogar, con ver crecer a su hija y con sentir que el dinero alcanzaba hasta fin de mes. En estas y en tantas otras cosas pensaba Amu cada día cuando salía de su trabajo y se sentaba en el primer asiento del subterráneo, rumbo a su casa, a darle la merienda a su hija, bañarla y sentarse a su lado para vigilar sus tareas escolares.

Salía de su oficina a las tres de la tarde y tomaba el subterráneo que la dejaba a dos cuadras de su casa. Siempre se sentaba en el mismo lugar, primer asiento al lado de la puerta, lista para poder salir rápidamente cuando se acercara a su estación. A la hora en que ella tomaba el subterráneo viajaba casi sola en el vagón y eso le daba tiempo a pensar, a estar en silencio un rato, a sentir cada una de las cosas que soñaba día a día.

Aquel jueves habían anunciado un paro general de colectivos en la ciudad con lo cual Amu se armó de paciencia, dejó pasar tres andenes porque venían a pleno y aunque el cuarto no cambiaba demasiado la situación, lo tomó igual, de lo contrario no llegaría a tiempo -bastante tarde se le había hecho ya-.

Se olvidó de poder sentarse, su asiento estaba ocupado así como los demás, así que se quedó parada, tomada de uno de los tubos verticales del vagón sosteniéndose sobre todo de la cantidad de gente que entraba y entraba en cada estación, gente que la empujaba para entrar y gente que la empujaba para salir. Su viaje normalmente demoraba veinte minutos, pero ese día se le hacía eterno, así que trató de poner la mente en blanco y recordar los diferentes tipos de vestidos que existían y que tanto le gustaban. En eso estaba cuando sintió una leve presión en su espalda y dándose vuelta lentamente, se encontró con un joven que parecía soldado de una mirada oscura, penetrante, le respiraba en la nuca.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¡Nada! ¡Eso era lo peor! No podía moverse de allí ni tampoco pretender que él lo hiciera, no había resquicio del anden vacío, estaba lleno por completo, así que trató, en la medida de lo posible, de pegar su pelvis a la puerta del anden, aferrándose más y más al tubo, para poder despegar su espalda del pecho de aquel varón.

Lo hizo una vez y él seguía allí, lo hizo dos y él seguía allí, como soldado a su espalda, respirando cada vez más fuerte, sin alejarse ni medio centímetro. Cada paso que daba la peli-rosa para alejarse, lo daba él para acercarse y en contados segundos; Amu comprendió que ya no se trataba de una cuestión de espacio, ese hombre estaba decidido a seguir allí, unido a su cuerpo.

Amu siguió pensando en los diferentes tipos de vestidos, tratando de alejar sus pensamientos de ese joven desconocido que la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, pero no por miedo… Esa cercanía la estaba excitando, estaba sintiendo calor y un hormigueo la estaba recorriendo completa. Por un instante quería que ese hombre se alejara para que él no se diera cuenta de su excitación. Lengüetazos de fuegos se deprendían de su cuerpo que reclamaba por un poco de acción.

El aliento de ese hombre le llegaba directo a su cuello y muy despacio comenzó a sentir el leve roce de su pelvis contra sus caderas, refregándose sensualmente contra ella, dejándola sentir su excitación. Amu sentía que se mareaba levemente, pero ahora ya no se alejaba de él sino que, por el contrario, había pegado sus nalgas a las caderas que lo empujaban desde atrás y casi imperceptiblemente, las movía al ritmo del otro. El vaivén del subterráneo disimulaba algo de esa danza en la que los dos habían caído.

Amu tenía los ojos entrecerrados, las manos blancas por la fuerza que hacía para aferrarse más y más a ese tubo, y la respiración agitada por la situación y por la calentura que le subía desde las entrañas. Ese hombre no dejaba de moverse contra ella, no dejaba de soplarle en el cuello, de respirarle acompasadamente, de enloquecerla.

Ahora Amu no quería bajarse y vio con desesperación que faltaban sólo dos paradas para que llegara la suya así que presionó más y más contra él hasta que sintió una de las manos de aquel hombre que trepaba por su pierna derecha hasta la cintura y volvía a bajar. Mientras se entretenía con eso, su voz ronca a causa de la excitación le preguntaba si le agradaba, si le gustaba toda esa situación. Sin que pudiera dominarse, la peli-rosa asintió con su cabeza y la mano siguió su ruta, subiendo y bajando, arrastrando la tela de la falda negra, moldeando la pierna. Llegando hasta el cierre de un lado, y el botón seguido del cierre, desabrochándolo y bajando el cierre.

Estaban tan apretados que nadie podía ver la escena y el sujeto, sabiendo esto, dejó que su mano se deslizara hacia adentro, de arriba y a bajo, subiendo hasta el vientre duro e inexplorado de la chica, y bajando de nuevo hasta sus nalgas, abriendo la palma de la mano para tomarlas por completo.

La vista de Amu estaba nublada, sus oídos estaban como tapados, sentía como si estuviera en lo alto de una montaña y la altura la abrumara; la boca se le había secado y sentía perlas de sudor poblando su frente, pero no quería bajarse y las puertas del andén estaban abriéndose en su estación. Entonces; fue cuando el fuego cesó de crecer en su interior, resguardándose dentro, en lo más profundo de su interior…

Un poco por conciencia y otro poco por presión de los demás pasajeros, en contados instantes se vio fuera del andén, mirando como se alejaba aquel extraño que la había calentado en instantes, despidiéndola con los ojos mientras veía que la oscuridad del túnel se tragaba el vagón y a él. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Nada había cambiado, nada había acabado. Todo seguía ahí… todo menos ella.

Caminó las pocas cuadras que la separaban de su casa, iba totalmente ida, confundida, tratando de respirar hondo para que no se le notara la excitación y pensando que el aire frío le bajaría el rubor de las mejillas. Llegó a su casa y se encontró con su hija, le preparó la merienda y la dejó un rato a solas tomando su leche, para correr presurosa al baño.

No solía penetrarse ella misma cuando su hija estaba allí, pero el nivel de calentura que aquel hombre le había dejado requería una rápida solución y no era precisamente esperando a Tadase como esa urgencia se arreglaría. Se metió en el baño, abrió el grifo de la bañera, la llenó de agua tibia, se desnudó y se metió de lleno en ella. Dejó que el agua y la espuma cubrieran su cuerpo por completo.

Se encontró con un mar de deseo, con una excitación increíble, nunca había creído que diez minutos de caricias tan intensos podían ponerla en ese estado. Dejó que sus manos vagaran por los mismos lugares donde segundos antes le había tocado aquel desconocido, reconoció la zona porque aun conservaba caliente la piel, una vez allí, una humedad la recorrió por completo. Llenando sus piernas como si no quisiese la cosa…

Se sorprendió de tanta humedad que su intimidad desprendía y entendió que ese iba a ser un momento de placer intenso, intensísimo, que estaba lista para cualquier cosa y ese momento. Una vez más, debería proporcionárselo ella sola.

Sus manos acariciaron alternadamente su pecho, sus pezones que estaban aun más erectos por el agua tibia; sus piernas contorneadas y aun durísimas -tenía un muy buen físico a pesar del parto que había tenido-, estaban semi-abiertas, para dar lugar a sus dedos que no tardaron en quedarse exclusivamente en su entrada. Dejó que la espuma se mezclara con su entrada para conseguir una penetración no muy dolorosa, se acariciaba por fuera antes de meter el juguete de lleno. Mientras hacía esto, su mano libre, que era la derecha continuaba masajeando sus pezones; pellizcándolos.

No dejaba de pensar en ese hombre, en la presión de su pelvis con sus caderas, de su respiración, y esa imagen la calentaba más y más, la hacía gemir y arquear su cuerpo, permitiendo que su juguete la penetrara a fondo, como si del de aquel individuo se tratara. En ningún momento pensó en Tadase; ese desconocido ocupaba cada centímetro de su mente. Entró y salió de sí misma varias veces hasta que no pudo contener el orgasmo tan deseado que la recorrió completa, la dejó sin aliento, exhausta, cansada, pero aliviada.

Permaneció unos instantes más en la bañera, se enjuagó completa, salió envuelta en una toalla, se colocó una bata de algodón y se sentó al rato con su hija para realizar las tareas del colegio. Aun así, la escena del subterráneo seguía en su mente y eso hacía que se excitara al recordarla miles de veces, pero sabía que era en vano: Tadase no acusaría recibo de nada.

Antes de dormirse aquella noche pensó en que deseaba que el día siguiente llegara lo más rápido posible, que su horario laboral volara y pudiera llegar al subterráneo enseguida, anhelaba encontrárselo nuevamente. La jornada laboral se le hizo eterna, los minutos no pasaban más y eso la ponía de cierto mal humor. Llegada la hora de la salida, sacó un espejo y un cepillo de su portafolio y se peinó para verse un poco más arreglada.

Esta vez no había huelga de colectivos, por ende supuso que viajaría más aliviada, sentada en su lugar de siempre. Igualmente dejó pasar dos andenes antes de tomar el tercero, confiando en que allí estaría él. Subió y se sentó en su lugar habitual, pero no lo vio. Una, dos, tres estaciones, ella seguía sin verlo y la decepción aumentaba. El viaje llegó a su fin sin que Amu se encontrara con aquel hombre y el resto del día le resultó fatal, su hija estaba intolerable y Tadase molesto, indiferente, o al menos su desencuentro de aquella tarde hizo que viera las cosas de esa forma.

Rutina y más rutina para otro día en su vida, levantarse, dejar la casa en orden antes de salir a trabajar, lidiar con los clientes y su jefe, ansiar la hora de salida y tratar de llegar lo más rápido posible a su casa sólo para poder quedarse a solas con ella mismo cuando todos se hubieran acostado y poder disfrutar de un baño placentero, donde hallaba el goce que nadie más que ella misma se proporcionaba.

Estaba recordando sus diferentes tipos de vestidos habituales de siempre en el anden, cuando sintió esa respiración que la había puesto tan nerviosa dos días atrás. Esta vez provenía del asiento trasero al suyo… Giró sólo un poco su cabeza y lo vio. Estaba sentado atrás de ella, inclinado hacia adelante, acercando su boca a su cuello. Esta vez pudo ver con más detenimiento sus ojos zafiro oscuro, rasgados, su boca que le pareció tan delgada y fina, su piel pálida, su cabello azulado y el conjunto la excitó más aún.

Tenía un cierto aire salvaje y eso le fascinaba. Aunque podía ser fácilmente confundido con un gato… Volvió a mirar hacia el frente y dejó que él continuara con su acoso, con su particular forma de excitarla. Esta vez las manos se deslizaron por el costado del asiento y dejo oír su voz:

-Te gusta, ¿cierto? ¿Quieres más?-. Y se encontró asintiendo con su cabeza, dándose cuenta de que se le había comenzado a secar la boca y humedecer la entrepierna. Las caricias eran intensas, no podía contener su propia respiración cada vez más agitada.

-Bajemos en la próxima estación-. Escuchó que le decía el joven de mirada gatuna. Como si estuviera en trance asintió y la próxima estación la sorprendió abajo, con él por detrás, guiándola con una mano sobre su espalda al rincón más oscuro. Bajaron unas escaleras herrumbrosas donde no había más que papeles esparcidos por doquier y alejada de la multitud. Recién allí pudo verlo de frente. Era alto, fuerte, pero no muy musculoso. Sus ojos zafiro la envolvían y ella se sentía derretir. Era una locura, pero no deseaba detenerse, ni siquiera saber que estaba en un lugar público, su cuerpo lo urgía y se entregó a lo que viniera.

Amu quedó contra una pared que olía a humedad y en lugar de asquearla, la excitaba más. Las manos de aquel hombre la manosearon entera, la recorrieron con fuerza, la apretaron en cada rincón, la hurgaron sin cesar. Aquella boca delicada la sorbía sin control, desabrochando su sudadera rosa despojándola de ella, metiendo su mano por debajo del sujetador negro, que traía debajo, e igualmente despojándolo de su cuerpo, para poder lamer mejor su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho mientras sus manos subían y bajaban, violaban esa intimidad que Tadase jamás quiso conocer y ella siempre soñó con mostrar… Era todo distinto y le encantaba.

-Te calienta esto, ¿cierto? Dime que si-. Habló con voz ronca el peli-azul.

-Si, no pares -. Pidió… no, suplicó en forma entrecortada.

-Me gustas, me gustas mucho-. Admitió le chico insatisfecho del cuerpo de la chica.

Amu estaba dejando salir a la que siempre supo que existía dentro de ella, a la que le encantaba el sexo pasional, el sexo salvaje, el sexo fuerte.

Imaginó que aquel hombre la estaba violando y eso la calentaba al máximo, la alentaba a seguir y a excitar más a aquel desconocido. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer ese físico duro y generoso que la aplastaba contra la pared. Arañó la espalda cubierta por esa camisa de fajina color azul, aspiró el aroma sudoroso que emanaba de él; apretaba las caderas de aquel hombre contra su entrepierna sintiendo su pene endurecido refregarse contra su entrada, y la respiración masculina que pasaba de la excitación a la urgencia.

De un momento a otro los dos quedaron encima de los escalones que estaban a un lado de donde minutos antes habían bajado hasta aquel lugar. El borde de uno de ellos se le encajaba en la espalda a Amu, esto no le molestó, era tanto el deseo de que la hiciera suya, que cualquier dolor era muy poco para tal excitación.

El azulito bajó con una rapidez salvaje hasta la entre pierna de la chica acariciándola y susurrándole que era exquisita. Su mano subía de arriba a bajo con una insistencia enloquecedora, mientras su respiración entrecortada daba en el oído de Amu, haciéndola estremecer. El joven comenzó a bajar con lentitud el cierre de la minifalda, que para Amu se le hacia una eternidad.

-Vamos, ¿Qué esperas? Quiero sentirte dentro de mí–. Se vio decir con la voz entrecortada.

-Eres desesperada –. Decía mientras una sonrisa superior se dibujaba en sus labios. Poco a poco, y para desesperación de Amu; lo iba bajando con una lentitud que no parecía tener fin. El aliento caliente de aquel individuo daba de lleno a su entrada, esto la hacia estremecer aún más, hasta el punto de cerrar sus ojos y morderse el labio casi haciéndolo sangrar.

-Vamos hazlo ya –. Suplicaba. Al tiempo que bajaba su vista nublada en busca de la mano de aquel individuo, cogiéndola y tomando sus dedos, llevándolos a sus pezones, pellizcándolos con desesperación, pero a la vez sensualmente. Y aproximándolos rápidamente a su entrada, metiéndolos de golpe.

Un gemido de dolor ameno de su garganta por el impacto tan profundo, pero no le importó los movió de adentro a fuera con una desesperación desbordada, gemía por el placer que le causaban. El desconocido sólo observaba la escena complacido. Le encantaba que la chica se portara así de salvaje con él.

-Me encanta… ¡oh Dios! –. Decía entre gemidos. – Vamos, muévelos mas rápido-. El individuo ante esta petición, obedeció empezando a mover sus dedos con más rapidez y dando en un punto que para Amu era desconocido. Su clítoris estalló. La volvía loca, la hacía gritar y suplicar por más y más. Su humedad era cada vez más grande…

-Hazme tuya-.

El hombre dejando la tarea de la masturbación a un lado, se incorporó un poco para posesionar las piernas de la chica, llevándolas hacia sus hombros, elevándolas. Con una de sus manos cogió su miembro y de una sola envestida lo metió de golpe en la entrada de Amu. Haciendo que el escalón se le encajara mas en su espalda, y emitiera un ligero gemido de dolor, pero que desapareció enseguida para dar paso a las siguientes palabras:

-Ahhh... sí... así… ¡Sí, empuja!-. Gritaba, jadeaba y gemía, sin poder parar por más que quisiera…

-Mmm… eres tan estrecha-. Dijo él sin ningún tacto.

Aquel hombre volvió a aprisionar los muy erectos pezones de Amu. Los mordía y los lamia con una gran pasión que enloquecía a la peli-rosa. Mientras comenzaba con un vaivén acompasado, que en momentos se volvía rápido y en otros lento.

-¡Más, métela más, muévete más rápido, así!-. Gritaba con una desesperación que inundaba el lugar y a lo cual el sujeto correspondía, volviendo sus movimientos más rápidos y desesperados, gimiendo al compás de los gritos de la chica.

El orgasmo se venia venir. Amu arqueó su cuerpo cuando sintió el estallido del varón inundando su entrada, provocando que ese fuera el instante mágico en el que se permitió explotar y alcanzar tal vez, su primer orgasmo como había soñado en tantos años, estallando los dos dando un sonoro gemido. Quedó tendida en el escalón, saboreando cada sensación de su piel, cada dedo masculino que había resbalado por él, instantes antes. El individuo salió de ella con cuidado, se subió los pantalones y se puso de pie.

Amu, sólo alcanzó a escuchar que la misma voz que venía torturándola de deseo desde hacía dos días, le avisaba que se verían en el mismo subterráneo al día siguiente… de estación a estación…

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Ok, haré esto:

Si el fic funciona… **prometido, y asegurado;** que pongo** LEMMON** en: _Mademoiselle Juliette_, si esto no funciona, entonces nada más pongo… _sesión de besos,_ como me dijo _Lelouch66_… ya saben; si _ruleó_… pasen a dejar Rwz, si dices: _OMFG apesta_; pasa a dejar Rwz. Si encontraste una falta de ortografía… ven a mi casa e instala mi Microsoft Word ¬¬

(H)(H) es para ti!!!! xD

Saludos!

¿Reviews?


End file.
